


Grifters [fanvid]

by Geonn



Category: Leverage
Genre: F/M, Fanvids, Fun, Team Dynamics, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 07:36:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6365113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geonn/pseuds/Geonn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The perfect Leverage song, by Charming Disaster (if you like the song, you can find them on Bandcamp!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grifters [fanvid]




End file.
